A Word that I Can't Think Up Right Now
by STRANG3STWRIT3RINandOUT01
Summary: Mikan/M's the school hottie, & Imai is the #2 hottie. Nobody gets close to these two friends except Ruka/R, who dates M, then Hotaru, repeat. Natsume/N is R's little brother that is hated by everybody. He's a nerd, & everybody except the nice teachers & the nurse always bully, harass, & abuse him. N has a big crush on M, but M has her own secret crush.. Will M show her true colors?


**I actually had thought of the idea, but it didn't fit for me, so thank-you to anonyme1993 for giving me an actual reason to write it.**

 **The idea is a nerdy Natsume with a hot Mikan. It doesn't match well for me, but it should be pretty funny, don't you think? ;D**

Good morning. My name is Natsume Hyuuga, and I'm the kid in Gakuen Alice that is bullied and laughed at. I'm the only nerd in the school, and even my brother, Ruka, hates me. I'm twelve years old. Onii-sama's thirteen. Everybody loves him, and he bullies me like the rest of them.

I have a secret crush that I'll never get.

Mikan Sakura. The hottest girl in school. Bubbly, but if you get on her nerves, she's the most dangerous thing in the world. She's almost fourteen.

Onii-sama dates her sometimes, but then he switches to her best friend, Hotaru Imai.

Imai-san's also famous in the school. Almost thirteen years old. She's extremely intelligent.

No one except Onii-sama has ever gotten close to them as even a friend. They're a duo. They're only friends with each other, and Onii-sama's the only other person who gets near them.

"NATSUME!-!-!-!" I heard a roar, and closed my Journal.

Time for another day of torture...

* * *

"Natsume, clean this up," Onii-sama growled, pointing to chocolate milk on the floor. I got on my knees and hands and began cleaning with a paper towel. Onii-sama kicked my a**. "Quicker, you idiot!-!"

I took a few more paper towels, soaking all the chocolate milk up, but there was still some left.

Onii-sama put his foot on my head, making me bend over to the floor, "Lick the rest, you donkey."

"..."

I began licking the rest of the milk as I was told.

When finished, Onii-sama pulled me back up by my hair.

He snarled in my ear, "Get dressed, idiot. And make sure you get to class on time. I don't need you dragging me down even more."

He threw me to the floor, and I slowly crawled up, his cackling going farther and farther away as he left for school. I opened my blood-red eyes and stood. I walked back into my room and took out my uniform. I put it on.

Onii-sama had a lot of control on the school since he was a popular kid, so my uniform was the female one.

Oh, right. I haven't told you, have I? Gakuen Alice is like a prison. You can't get out, and no one can get in.

It's a school for the rich and intelligent.

I walked out of me and Onii-sama's dorm and locked the door. I headed towards my classroom.

Halfway there though, a mechanic hand slapped my face, slamming me to the ground. I groaned and grunted, covering my face. I tried to fix my blocky glasses, but it seemed they were broken.

Another thing I'll have to pay for with my No Star allowance...

"Wow, look, it's the nerd," I heard a cold voice, knowing it was Imai-san.

"Get away, Hideous. I'm not in a good mood," I heard a cold but soft voice. Mikan-sama...

"Why? Is there anything I can do, Mikan-sama?" I muttered, but loud enough for them to hear.

She scoffed, "As if you could help me with my problems. You'd only make them worse, brat. And don't call me by my first name, bi***."

"Maybe you can take your anger out on me... Would that help?" I let my red eyes shift up to see her under my bangs.

"... Fine, since you're so generous," she stepped up.

"Mikan, you're going to catch his nerdiness if you get too close," Imai-san advised her, but Mikan-sama waved it off. She grabbed my hair, and my eyes had life for once as she pulled me off the floor.

It's different when she's the one doing this... Why is that?

She punched me straight in the face, and I cringed, covering my probably-bruised cheek. She then punched me in the gut, making me choke out, and she kicked me in the private. I groaned, holding my area, tumbling backward a bit.

But she wasn't finished.

She grabbed my chin, making me face her, and I saw a grin curl onto her perfect lips before one last attack hit me in who knows where, making me black out.

* * *

"..."

I stared at the ceiling, remembering what happened before I'd blacked out.

She grinned, and my weak face smiled in response before she hit me again... but where did she hit me?

And isn't this the Nurse's Office? Who brought me here?

I breathed in deeply and felt my face.

A bandage on my left cheek. To be expected after she punched me so hard there. Another bandage on my nose. Also to be expected, after Imai's invention hit me so hard. I let my hands wander downward, surprised not to be blocked by clothes.

But sure enough, a bandage was around my stomach. My hands wandered lower, and I felt my di** all crooked. My penis was squished a bit, and my balls were raw.

Hm. Oh well. It's better than usual, I guess. Onii-sama's torture is much worse, and even my peers' harassment is worse than these little injuries.

But who was so nice to carry me here? A teacher, like Naru-sensei? The nurse? Or was it maybe Masaki-sensei or the HSP?

That's the only people I could think of that would help me- nice teachers.

But I was wrong.

I looked to my left, and no one sat there.

I wouldn't know my savior.

The nurse came in and saw me awake.

"Hyuuga, are you better now?" she asked, looking into her crystal ball.

I wouldn't be too fond of her, but I do end up going to her office a lot.

"Who brought me here?"

"Mmn, she told me not to tell. Who knows why though," she smiled, and I rolled my eyes, knowing she probably DID know, reacting that way. Even if she didn't, she's the kind to ask, like me.

"Whatever. Am I free to go?"

"Not just yet- your privates..." she gave me a cold stare, and I looked away to the window.

Obviously, neither of us were comfortable with the idea of talking about private parts.

"-are injured badly as usual," she sighed. "So I'd like you to stay a bit, unless you don't want me to take care of you as usual," she rolled her eyes. "But if that's your choice, you are to go to Imai Subaru immediately, and I will call after five minutes to make sure you're there." I sighed.

No way out... She found out that I just left to my own class.

"Also, your nose, does it feel alright?"

"Yeah, it's fine."

"Alright, so your choice?"

"..."

I sighed.

I'd rather have a boy, but Imai... He hates me, just like his little sister, only a little better.

"You," I breathed out, and she seemed a bit surprised.

But her emotions don't get through well. She doesn't let them out.

"Alright then." She took the covers off my body and sat down in the chair next to the bed. "Can you straighten your penis for me?" I grabbed my di** and straightened it, then stroke-rubbed it a bit to keep it straight. I let go, and it just flopped down right between my legs. "Good. Now your balls- I check them earlier- should be fine if you don't touch them for a few weeks."

Whelp, that's gonna be hard...

"So stay away from anyone that hurts you, alright?"

"That'll be hard..." I mumbled.

"Would you like to stay in the hospital for those few weeks?"

"Then I'll be bored."

"You can watch t.v. and have access to YouTube. How's that?"

"... That'd be good. But when I come back home..."

She sighed. "You know, usually, you aren't honest. Finally got sick of the abuse you get?" I stayed quiet, and she sighed once more. "The same for your penis. When peeing, be extra careful."

"Alright, sensei."

"Now you can go, unless you get abuse at school."

"... In break times," I mumbled, extremely quiet.

But she heard.

"Alright, tell your teachers that you need to get out five minutes earlier and five minutes later. I'll tell Jinno-sensei, and if you have a problem, tell them to call me as you go out anyway, alright?"

"Got it."

"Bye, Hyuuga."

"See ya," I hopped down and left.

Well, today'll be easier than usual.

Luckily.

But I wonder who brought me to the nurse's office... I guess I'll never know.

 **Dun, dun, duuuuuuuuun...! Next chapter is in Mikan-chan's P.O.V.! Do you know who carried Natsu-kun~? ;) Should I give you a hint~? The hint'll be on next chappie's Author's Note!**

 **Natsume: ... I hate this.**

 **me: (rolls eyes) Yeah, yeah, whatever. It fits more than I originally thought though. At first, I imagined Natsume in a nerdy outfit and- (cringes, sour look) then Mikan-chan all sexy play girl, ... and that doesn't even fit!-! But anyway, it really seemed strange, but though Mikan really isn't like herself (so far) you actually aren't so bad as a nerd. BUT I CAN'T WAIT TO SHOW MORE MIKAN-CHAN!-!-! XDDDD**

 **Natsume (angry): ...**

 **Ruka-pyon: I'm a jerk? And to Natsume? I thought you liked me!**

 **me: Eh, all my stories got some kind of abuse. ... It's weird.**

 **Ruka: It's like I'm some kind of bad guy criminal!-! ToT**

 **me: (feels bad) ... (sitting depressed in a dark corner, muttering) I've put Gakuen Alice to shame...**


End file.
